Conversing Over Chekov
by kathrynw221291
Summary: Sulu talks to Jim about his feelings for Chekov... fluff eventually ensues rated t for a few suggestions of sexualness mainly a dialogue piece CHEKOV/SULU mentions of SPOCK/KIRK chulu spirk


**So this is a simple Chekov/Sulu fic…basically fluff …suggestions of other stuff; hence the T rating**

**Chekov/sulu…mentions of spock/kirk as well (can't avoid the canon…however hard I try to write other fics spirk always sneaks in)**

**Mainly just dialogue – consisting of Sulu trying to work out/explain his feelings for Chekov to Jim…eventual action but not much…happy ending…fuzzy feelings will ensue so be prepared for that.**

**A few things: 1. My Sulu is Korean because John Cho is…I think George Takei is Japanese but I am writing ST2009 so yeah**

**2. Chekov's eyes are green because I couldn't think for the life of me what colour Anton Yelchin's eyes are: S so sorry if green is the wrong colour**

**3. Jim/spock is mentioned a little bit, even though this is a Chulu fic, I thought Jim needed some background story (gotta love the spork/kock/spirk fandom)**

**4. Sorry if the almost-paedophilic love offends you…but don't read chulu fanfiction if you don't approve because it will inevitably be full of it **

**5. If there are grammar issues then PM me or review it and I will change them **

**6. SLASH boy/boy love…if you don't like it then don't read it…if you do like it read on…nothing to saucy just a bit of suggestion**

**7. The attempt at writing a Russian accent…sorry if it's really bad…but it is supposed to be Russian**

**8. hope I got the characters right…they might be a little bit OOC but oh well…don't shoot me for a having a little bit of artistic license with them **

** you like it **

Hikaru Sulu was sitting in the food hall, digging into his lunch of replicated egg and chips, thinking about a certain Russian ensign.

Jim kirk was walking towards him looking happy, Sulu would ask why but he saw the purple-ish love bites on the man's neck and knew that his vulcan crew member had made them…so sulu didn't have to ask why Jim was so happy… not that he wanted the gory details of his attractive captain's relationship with Spock rushing around his head with everything else that was currently in there.

Jim sat down opposite Sulu, his tray holding a similar plate of replicated food. The Captain smiled at his friend and prodded at the food before him in anticipation.

"Hey Sulu! Are you ok?" Jim asks, looking up from the meal and smiling again.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine thanks" Sulu replies sighing, his thoughts interrupted by the cheerful Captain's question

"You don't sound fine, if that sigh is anything to go by…what's up?" Jim asks, concerned for the young pilot before him.

"Well…it's…I don't really know how to put this…you can't tell anyone if I tell you…ok?" Sulu asks, looking around the near-empty food hall cautiously.

"Sure thing Sulu…I won't tell a soul…now what is it?" Jim asks persistently, intrigue flickering inside of him…he wants to find out what the secret is.

"Ok…well…I think I love…" Sulu pauses for a moment, thinking about the magnitude of his situation

"Love? Love who? Come on just tell me man!…the tension is killing me!" Jim blurts out, playful frustration building in him…

Jim smiled as he remembered that Spock never understood how Jim's emotions could be roused so easily…that was one of the things Spock secretly loved about Jim; his easily motivated emotional capacity in all situations.

Anyway, back to Sulu and who he loved.

"Chekov…I love Chekov…ok?" Sulu replied, his speech disappearing into a whisper.

Jim's face dropped as Sulu stopped speaking, his blue eyes widened and his mouth fell open.

Sulu was at a complete loss for words, he smiled weakly, questioningly at Jim, who still had the shocked expression on his face, though his brow was furrowed…he was clearly attempting to configure the obscure notion Hikaru had just supplied him with.

"Whoa dude…lets back up a second…you love…Chekov? Little, baby, innocent, Russian Chekov?"

Jim asked, scratching the side of his head in confusion. He absentmindedly turned the fork in his hand around and around, thinking still about what Sulu had said.

"Yeah…yeah I do…he's just so…" Sulu retorts, gesturing wildly with his hands to convey what Chekov was…the hand signalling failed…he couldn't put his finger on what was so wonderful about his Russian co-worker.

"Jail-bait? Innocent? Young? Illegal? Naïve?" Jim prompts hopelessly, thinking about all the things he thinks that Chekov is.

"I was going to say cute actually…" Sulu responded, giving the Captain a stern look from across the table.

"Cute huh? Well I wouldn't call him that…but whatever floats your boat" Jim said, prodding his fork into a chip and raising it to his mouth. Sulu was staring at him guiltily; Jim raised an eyebrow at him and smiled his best 'try-not-to-worry' smile. However it seemed to fail as Sulu frowned and placed his head in his hands, eyes tight shut.

"I know he's only seventeen but I can't help thinking about him all the time…Am I a paedophile Jim? Am I a bad person for having these thoughts?" Sulu spoke through his fingers, looking into Jim's worried face hopefully; his dark eyes looking into Jim's piercing blues.

"Paedophile? Nah mate…well I suppose that depends on the nature of these 'thoughts' you've been having…but don't worry about it; he's 18 soon so just wait until then to do…whatever it is you want to do with him…God that sounds bad! I just meant wait until he's old enough…then act on your feelings" Jim said, blushing slightly at his sexually-charged slip of the tongue. He patted the pilot's shoulder encouragingly, smiling at him awkwardly.

"The thoughts are very rarely sexual ones…if that's what you mean…and when those type of things come into my head I feel dirty for even thinking of sweet innocent Chekov in that way…and change my train of thought immediately… I guess you're right…I'll just wait until he's 18 to-

Chekov comes running up to the table, green eyes swimming with happiness and a large smile on his face.

"Hallo Keptin, Sulu…cen I eat my lunch vith you?" he chirps in the adorable Russian accent.

" 'Course you can Chekov, how are you by the way?"

Jim asks politely, smiling at his young friend and pushing the chair next to Sulu out with his foot.

"Good sir tzank you…how are you on ziz fine day?" Chekov replies, sitting down and smiling at the Captain.

"Great thanks mate"

Jim replies, looking at Sulu for a millisecond before turning his attention to the food in front of him.

"How are you Hikaru?" Chekov asks, elbowing his Korean friend lightly.

"Me? Oh…I'm fine…yeah fine thanks" Sulu answers, inwardly berating himself for his inappropriate feelings.

Silence falls at the table as the three men eat their food. Sulu is exchanging glances with Chekov, who doesn't seem to notice the tension Jim can practically feel surrounding them.

"You know what actually? I'm not fine Chekov…and it's your fault" Sulu suddenly says, making Jim jump slightly. Chekov looks sideways, somewhat shocked by the sudden outburst.

"Vat do you mean?" Chekov asks frowning adorably.

"I…you…I cant stop fucking thinking about you, how beautiful you are, how adorable your accent is, how you cant pronounce V's or W's properly, how I want to run my fingers through your hair, how I wanna kiss those bright red lips, how I want to reach orgasm while staring into your bright green eyes, how I want to lie in bed with you at night, how I want push you up against the command panel and ravish you…fuck! You just don't get it do you?? I…I fucking…I love you man!"

Sulu finishes, breathing out and blushing profusely.

Jim sits opposite him, also blushing at the overly-sexual admission Sulu has just blurted out to his young Russian crewmember.

Chekov is also blushing, but moves closer to Sulu. He touches both hands to the pilot's blushing cheeks and plants a chaste kiss on his lips. Sulu frowns at this, yet relaxes into the kiss. Then the kiss becomes less chaste, with both young men's lips parting and tongues exploring mouth cavities.

Jim sits opposite the action, completely dumbfounded, mouth falling open again.

"Fucking hell!" He mutters under his breath, taking his food tray back up to the counter, still shaking his head in disbelief.

He walks back to the table, where the two men have broken apart, flushed and panting. They smile at Jim in unison, lips swollen and eyes glowing with happiness.

"Well, the 'blurt-out-all-your-thoughts' technique seemed to work Hikaru!"

Jim said, slapping the pilot on the arm in a friendly way and laughing.

"Indeed it did keptin"

Chekov said, kissing Sulu's cheek and wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

Jim left the young officers in the food hall, arms draped around each other. He wanted to search out his Vulcan boyfriend, who was probably meditating in his quarters. Jim wanted a hug from his bond-mate, as the love-in in the food hall had made him a little jealous, and hugging Spock was the best feeling in the world.

**Thanks for reading…hope you like it **

**Yay for Chekov/sulu!…however much it does make me squick a little bit…Chekov is so damn young **

**And Yay for kirk/spock as well…couldn't resist putting in a tiny mention of them here and there in this fic**

**x**


End file.
